Gone is the Mask
by Donna Q
Summary: An old case, an old nemesis, and a new threat. In short, Tony's a pawn in a plan of revenge against Gibbs.


**DISCLAIMER:** NCIS and all associated characters are the property of Bellasario productions, CBS, and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. Believe me; I'm not making any money.

**GENRE: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst

**PAIRING:** Kate/Tony

**SUMMARY: **An old case, an old nemises, and a new threat. In short, Tony's the newest pawn in a plan for revenge against Gibbs.

**RATING:** PG

**ARCHIVE: **Yes, as long as my name stays with it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I was really just craving some NCIS fanfic, and since there's just not a lot out there I figured I would have to write my own. Side note: Why is there so little NCIS fanfic anyway? It's been on 2 years, it's a top 20 show…where's the fic? I realize that the JAG and SG-1 fandom's have spoiled me, but really, where's the fic? That's not a rhetorical question. I really want to know.

**Gone is the Mask:**

Kate watched in shock as Gibbs ran over to Tony. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion; such a cliché really, but her dazed mind truly seemed incapable of observing the horrific scene before her in real time. She felt a trembling hand reach up and push back her hair as if her body were functioning on muscle memory alone. Slowly she moved forward, taking a small step toward Gibbs and Tony. Sound suddenly rushed back into her ears.

"Dinozzo, open your eyes. Look at me Tony!" Gibbs was shouting at the young agent even as he desperately attempted to slow the bleeding from his chest.

"Kate, snap out of it! I need you here, now." Gibbs brisk tone brought her fully back to reality and Kate closed the remaining distance to her teammate quickly. Slipping out of her suit jacket quickly Kate used the cloth to apply direct pressure to the wound on Tony's abdomen. While Gibbs was still applying pressure to the upper chest wound she realized he already had his phone out and was barking orders to someone on the other end.

"I have an agent down and need a Medivac dispatched to 2071 Peachtree stat. Multiple stab wounds to the torso and lower abdomen. Patient is unresponsive and losing blood fast." He snapped the directions out quickly and immediately hung up to make another call. "McGee, grab Ducky. Leave now and get to Bethesda Naval hospital as fast as you can." He paused momentarily. "We found Tony and I need someone there that can tell me exactly what the prognosis is;" another pause and then, "No. No McGee, he doesn't look good at all." Gibbs voice was uncharacteristically soft at the last. He ended the call and glanced up at Kate.

Meeting Gibbs dark eyes, seeing the guilt in them, Kate's own eyes drifted shut; reliving the moment the nightmare began in earnest.

**2 Hours Earlier: **

_Gibbs phone rang and he snatched it up with the usual disdain. His remote "Gibbs" rang through the bullpen seconds later. Kate saw his entire body tense and he snapped his fingers for McGee's attention. Pointing at the phone his eyes demanded an immediate trace. McGee immediately snatched up his own phone as his fingers flew over his keyboard. _

"_Let me speak to him; now." Gibbs tone brooked no argument and apparently Whitnell agreed. Maybe he was tiring of the game. Kate's breath caught in her throat as Gibbs began to speak with Tony. Her knees went weak and she saw Gibbs fist unclenching as they received the first indication in 3 days that Tony was actually still alive._

"_You OK Dinozzo?" Kate studied Gibbs intently as she tried to follow the one sided conversation. As Tony responded, McGee stepped close to Gibbs and reached up to do something to the phone. Gibbs jerked his head to the side and shot the rookie a look that would have felled lesser men. Waving his hand for Gibbs to continue talking, McGee again reached for the side of Gibbs phone and placed something on the keypad. _

_Still staring the probie down Gibbs continued his side of the conversation. "Don't do anything stupid Dinozzo. I promise I am on this guy's…" "Dinozzo? Tony?" Once again, Gibbs entire body seemed to coil, tension radiating from him in waves. "Your argument is with me Whitnell. I want my guy back, and then you and I can settle this once and for all." There was a long pause as Gibbs stood, plainly displeased by Whitnell's response. The very stillness with which Gibbs stood disturbed Kate. Suddenly that stillness was broken as Gibbs snapped to attention. "Whitnell, you bastard, you touch him and I swear…" "Dinozzo! Tony! Tony can you hear me? Answer me damn it! Tony?" _

_Eyes wide, Kate and McGee stared in shock as Gibbs threw the phone to the floor. Incensed, Gibbs started for the door at a run. "Location McGee!" The command broke through their shock and McGee quickly checked the screen. "Somewhere on Peachtree Boss. He wasn't on long enough..." _

"_Kate, you're with me. Let's go!" With that, Gibbs was out the door and Kate rushed to catch up with him. _

_TBC_


End file.
